vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine Elsoria Ivanovan
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Full name:' HIH Catherine Elsoria Ivanovan, KoE *'Race:' Half Phoenix (High Radical) *'Birthplace:' Woodmanor, Eyrian Empire *'Current Residence:' Ottawa, Ontario *'Parents: Father: ' Ivan Dimetrivich -- God of Love and Creation Mother: Kamalian Kenet Elsoria -- The wounded goddess *'Siblings:' Gobs and gobs. *'Birthdate:' December 20, 1821 (Earth equivalent) *'Sex:' female *'Height:' 7'6" *'Wingspan:' 22'6" *'Weight:' 70 *'Build:' Slight *'Marital status:' Single, currently . She has married once and is on good terms with the man. *'Description:' A perky curious woman that wears typical conservative fashion for Ottawa this year. She has a radical half avian figure of a massive chest and fried egg bust line, and those huge taloned feat. She makes no effort to match Human beauty expectations. She is what she is. (Like Her chia Jerlane she uses a belt of clothing.) *'Skin coloring:' Mahogany *'Eyes:' Violet *'Hair:' Copper *'Routine Activities:' Explaining herself again and again. Every new batch needs the same talk. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Arcane magician of experience. She has training in matters of state. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Eyrian Imperial Court. Knights of Eyrie, Canadian Department of Foreign Affairs *'Known Associates:' None known. *'Personality:' Perky and bright. She is good at making you feel like the center of her attention. She is noted has having the habits of the aged. When still she is still. Minimal movement when required and quiet unless she has something to say. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Do a good job. See something of Earth. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None outside of being a half Phoenix. One might argue that her culture is a disadvantage. *'Enemies (And Why):' None living. *'Special Abilities:' Standard for High Radical half Phoenixes. Knight of Eyrie -- Power second only to the Emperor. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Standard for Phoenixes *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Catherine Elsoria Ivanovan is the daughter of Ivan and Kamalian, one of those numerous imperial princlings we are always hearing about. One doesn't have to be the get of Tesral to be in Imperial prince or princess. Member of the Imperial family is enough. Catherine trained as an arcane magician. She served her land during the undying wars with distinction. Tesral made her a Knight of Eyrie. A position that mere patronage can never get. Somewhere in her two hundred years she found time for a husband and family. A curious fact of avian relationships it seems that parting on good terms is common. Marriages that last hundreds of years are rare. She is currently single. *'US State Department File:' The Eyrian mission does not seem challenging on the face of it. It is plain that the Eyrians have very different ideas of sexual morality and will not be buffaloed or blackmailed about ours. It remains to see how he Canadians handle this. Yes, her being female there is a double standard. The mission is virtually idiot proof, for the grade idiot we have so far seen. The interests of the Eyrian Empire do not follow those of Canada. Neither do they oppose them. They do not cross much at all. Their world--our world. A strange position to us at the least. The main purpose of the Eyrian Mission is to see and be seen. *'Bureau 13 File:' What has been noted is true. Like Jerlane Catherine Ivanovan has very different ideas on many thing we would consider axiomatic: Sex: Her culture does not have a puritanical bone in it. Prostitution is legal and respected as an art. Unmarried sex common, and unmarried births uncommon. Nudity is uncommitted on. Some species are anti-clothing (Leomans). Many Half Phoenixes are clothing agnostic; nude, dressed, they don't care. Catherine Ivanovan has mentioned an ex-husband that she parted from after 60 years on good term, and might remarry at some point, maybe. She has been looking over the boys. A frank and open desire for extramarital sex is upsetting a few people. Money: About what is expected. Being rich is no crime. Being poor is not a moral failing. The reverse is also not true. There is no virtue or lack of same in your financial status at all. Catherine Ivanovan has all the money she wants. She has no personal interest in further wealth. Power: Look up Knight of Eyrie. Don't even go there she already has more power than you can offer. Her Father is a god, her Mother a goddess. Drink: This is physiology not virtue. A radical half Phoenix will burn through alcohol faster than most people are willing to drink. For anything short of binge drinking, mildly buzzed is the most drunk she is going to get. At the drinking rate of the average Ottawa party there is never a danger she will ever be drunk. *'NIS File:' The Agency is frankly flummoxed at exactly what our mission is here. The Eyrian Empire is not part of the Earth Community. They are hardly a foe, and barely a friend. The standards of development we have simply don't apply. Performing the dubious mission is even harder. The Ambassador is scandal proof by normal standards. Eyrian military Strength? The fuck? They have guys with swords, Centaur Calvary for ghodd's sake, wizards that can drop buildings with a word and flying ships from the age of Nelson. Just pass it up the line, don't dwell on it. This one is Canada's problem. Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:Greyhawke Category:Magician